Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.27$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.27 = \dfrac{27}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.27} = 27\%$ $27$ per hundred = $27$ per cent = $27$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.